As mobile communication technologies develop, an electronic device is used as an individual's essential communication device. Furthermore, as the electronic device provides various enhanced services such as camera, data communications, video playback, audio playback, instant messaging, calendar, and alarm functions in addition to a voice communication function, various programs for performing the functions are used.
The electronic device may perform an input function through various input methods, or various objects, control another electronic device through various communication methods, or transmit/receive data to/from another electronic device.
Conventionally, when an electronic device is connected to another electronic device via a short range wireless communication, a user confirms device identification information on another electronic device and performs a selection operation and performs a plurality of operations while transmitting/receiving data. That is, this causes user inconvenience.